My Sister in Law
by Akuma vs Angel
Summary: "You know the phrase curiosity killed the cat?" She says and he nods. "Ok, right now you're the cat with curiosity of hurting my sister."She says. She grabs the knife and waves it in front of his face. "You see this; this is what gonna kill you for your curiosity." she says. He nods slowly with much fear. This girl is serious. Makorra story with my oc, Krotana
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The proposal

"Yes."She says to him as she jumps into his arms. "Here "He says to her. She lets go of him and she turns around as he puts on a blue necklace of an emblem of water and fire entwined with each other that adorns her neck perfectly. "I love it, Mako."She says. He smiles and she gives him a lovingly peck on the cheek. "I'm glad."He says to one and truly love and best friend. "I guess were together forever, city boy."She says. "Yeah, we are, Avatar Korra."He says to his now fiancée.

Korra and Mako have been dating for nine years and Mako has finally proposed to her. Months pass after the proposal and they have been planning for their wedding. Of course Korra, had help from Pema and Asami who were happy for the soon to be Husband and wife. Korra of course didn't want to have their wedding at Republic city, but at her home town, South Pole. Mako agrees with her decision of location.

"Really, you're ok with it?"She says to him. "Yeah, I have no problem with you having our wedding at your home town."Mako says sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the T.V. "If you want to have our wedding with your parents there I totally agree with you."He says. Korra walks to and sits in his lap and kisses him on the lips tenderly. "Well, I was also hoping to see my sister too."She says while messing with his hair. "You have a sister?"He says with surprise and wonder. "Yeah, she likes to travel a lot and she stayed at the Fire Nation. I got a letter yesterday that said that she was returning to the South Pole."She says. "Is that so?"He says with much interest. "I was thinking it would be a good Idea to take everyone with even though the wedding is only two months away."She says. "That'll be nice. I love the idea of meeting them excluding avatars having the bending block by blood bender loon tic that thought bending should not exist and everyone should be equal."He says jokingly. "Real funny."Korra says remembering the day very clearly. "I wasn't trying to."He says before kissing her cheek. "Whatever."She says leaving his lap making him frown.

She walks away and then turns from their shared bedroom. "Well, aren't you coming?"She asks him seducing him. He smiles and walks to beside her and she wrap her arms around his neck and enter the room, while closing the door.

* * *

This is a new story I came up with Krotana for Korra's sister. Please review. Love to hear what you think about the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Krotana's secret

Korra awakes beside Mako who's still sleeping with his arms around her waist and close to him. Korra looks at his features that made her fall head over heels for him, but his personality is what really impressed her and even now. He opens his eyes, revealing those golden eyes she loves dearly. He kisses her for a greeting of a good morning. She does the same, but with more passion. Mako smiles into their kiss and moves from his side, only to straddle his waist. She goes in for another kiss and deepens as they continue their make out session. A scream sounds and they both separate from each other seeing a terrified Krotana on the ground of the door way. "What was that? Next time close the door." She says as she uses the wall for support to rise from the ground. They two both blush, forgetting that they weren't the only ones in the house.

"Anyway, Momma told me wake you guys up, but I wasn't expecting to see a show when I got here."She says. "Matter of fact a rated R show."She says and walks out the room. Korra who is still on Mako turns to her Fiancée that's under her. "That was so embarrassing." She says covering her face. "Yeah we should probably take you sister's advice next time." He says.

"Good morning you two." Senna says to the two young adults walking into the room. "Good Morning."They say in unison. "You guys slept well?"Tonraq says. "Yeah, we did."She says. "Maybe too well."Krotana mumbles. They all sit down at the table, Korra is on the left side of Krotana and Mako is on is on Korra's lefts side. Krotana stands from her seat. "You know, I'm sorry I have to go help take care of Kolanda's kids." She says. Korra looks at her surprised. "You Kolanada, she has kids?"She says. "Yeah she got married and had kids." Krotana says. "You don't mind if I take this with me?"She asks while holding the half plate of food. "Sure, baby." She says. "Thanks Momma." She says and hugs both Tonraq and Senna. The door closes and Korra notices her mother's expression is one with sadness. "Korra how about you go to Kolanda's and help her out."Senna says. "Sure thing momma." She says. "Well, Mako how long have you guys been engaged?"Tonraq asks. "For a month now." He says. "Where are you guys getting married?"Senna asks. "I decided we get married here."Korra says. "That's nice."Senna says. "Thanks." She says.

"You want to come, Mako?"Korra asks. "Sure, it'll be weird with just me and your parents here."He says. "Well, come on Mr. Hat Trick." She says with a sly smile. "Coming, Mrs. Hat Trick."He says with a comeback making her pout. She passes it off and walks out the door with her fiancée. "Who's this Kolanda person?"Mako asks "She was a child hood friend of me and Krotana." She says. "Oh really?"He asks. "Yeah, she traveled with Krotana all the time." She says. "We were some bad kids back then, though." She said. "We would mess with this grouchy shop owner and when we did get in trouble; we would use Krotana to give an apology."She says laughing. "In the end we would still mess with him and he finally got to our parents."She says. "Good memories, I guess?"He says as he watches her smile at her memory. "Yeah they were." She says.

Korra stops in front of a house and look around. "This should be where Kolanda's house is because of her parents being dead."Korra says. Korra knocks on the door and there's a long pause until the door of the house opens. A young woman with short black hair that reaches to her shoulders and brown sugar skin and brown eyes answers the door. The young woman eyes sprout with surprise. "Korra?"She says wit question. "Hey Kolanda."She says and the two young women both hug in greetings. "Come in." she says. "You look different Kolanda." Korra says. "Thanks, I see your still rocking those ponytails, huh?"She says. "Yeah, I just can't help it."She says. "Your name is Mako, right?"Kolanda says. Mako looks surprised that the woman knew her name. "Yeah, it's Mako."He says. "Your Korra's fiancée. You're the one Krotana been talking about."She says. "Hey Kolanda, where's the-"Everyone turns to see Krotana with a small bundle covered in a bright pink blanket. "Mako, Korra, What are you doing here?" She asks surprised at the two being there in front of her. "Momma, asked me to help you." Korra says. "She worries too much." Krotana says. "Anyway where's the baby's bottle?"She asks. "It should be in the fridge."Kolanda says. Krotana walks away walking into the kitchen. "So when did you get married?"Korra asks. "Seven years ago." She says. "Wow, so who's the lucky one?"Korra asks. "His name is Hayato."She says. "We meet while I and Krotana were at the fire nation downtown."Kolanda says. "Krotana told me that you had kids."She says. "Yeah two, I had them while at the fire nation." She says. "We stayed there for four years and I decided that I wanted to go back home." She says. "Kolanada you ready?"A voice of a man says. "Whenever you are?"She answers back.

A man appears into the room and his physical looks are strong and buff. A beard not too long that fits his features nicely and full head of raven hair. "We have guest."The man says. "No, this is a friend, Krotana's sister Korra, and her fiancée Mako."Kolanada says. "Korra, Mako this is my husband Hayato." She says hugging him sweetly. "It's nice to meet you two, especially you Avatar Korra." Hayato says. Krotana walks into the room with the pink bundle in her arms feeding it. "Thanks again, Krotana."She says. "No problem." She says "You know I love these two." She says. "Ok, we'll be back." She says and Kolanda grabs the baby from Krotana's arms and gives the baby a kiss on the cheek. "See you later."She says and the baby laughs at seeing her mother. Mako looks at Krotana that has a pained smile on her face. "My little Hanae."She says. "Akiko is asleep?"She says. "Yeah, she was tired."Krotana says as Kolanda passes her back the little baby girl. "See you two later."Krotana says and the husband and wife leave the house. "I guess you guys can help me out."Krotana say cuddling the baby. "Just make sure that Akiko doesn't wake up."She says.

Mako and Korra have been sitting on the couch and Krotana seems to have no problem with taking care of the two kids herself. Soon Korra falls asleep on Mako's shoulder. Mako stares at his fiancée as she sleeps. Krotana has finally put the little baby girl Hanea to bed and Akiko has made a sound since her parents left. They were the most quietists of kids ever. That thought is broken when the sound of crying sounds the once quiet house. Mako gently lays Korra on the couch and walk to the sound of the crying child. When he reaches the room he sees Krotana in the room with a girl who seems to be three years old girl. "Mommy?"The three year old says. "It's ok, I'm here." She says. "Where auntie and uncle?"The young girl says. "They're gone for a date and mommy is going to be here with you until their back."Krotana says. Mako's eyes widen, Krotana just referred herself as mommy. "When are we going home?"The girl says. Krotana doesn't answer. "Mommy?"She says. "Soon."She answers with a strained smile on her face. "Now go back to sleep." She says. "Remember what I told you?"She asks. "You're my sunshine." The girl says. "That's right."She says smiling and kisses her child on the forehead. Krotana walks out the room and stops to see Mako standing at the door making her eyes sprout with surprise. "How much did you hear?" She asks him as her expression changes into one that's ashamed. "Enough." He says simply. "Are they both yours?"He asks. She sighs and nods to his question. "There both mine."She says. "Who knows about this?"Mako asks. "Kolanda, Hayato, and our parents."She says. "Have you even considered telling Korra?"He says. "No, I had no intention to."She says. "I guess we both had a surprise too, huh?"She says. "How old are they?"He asks. "Akiko is two and Hanea is a year old." She says and she looks to the ground not even looking into his eyes. "I won't ask any more questions."He says and is about to walk away. "Please don't tell her."She asks. "I won't."He says and she looks at him surprised. "You would really not tell her."She says with hope in her eyes. "I don't have the right to tell her."He says. "Thank you." She says. "There's no need."He says. As he walks back to the where Korra sleeps, Krotana speaks. "Oh, and Mako just because I'm trusting you with my secret, doesn't mean that I trust you with my sister." She pauses and her tone of voice changes "I still want to you to know that I'm still tempted to make you run to the hills." She says. "I knew that."He says. "You're smart and for that I'm glad you don't think I'm joking." She says. "You're the sister of Korra, she never jokes around. Krotana laughs at this. "You are correct." She says.

* * *

This is the second chapter . I hope you guys enjoyed it. I was planning on righting two in one day, but it seems I'll have't to hold that of until tomorrow. Thank you for the review. I love feedback, I always want to know what my audience thinks about the story. Please Reveiw. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: Krotana's secret

Korra awakes beside Mako who's still sleeping with his arms around her waist and close to him. Korra looks at his features that made her fall head over heels for him, but his personality is what really impressed her and even now. He opens his eyes, revealing those golden eyes she loves dearly. He kisses her for a greeting of a good morning. She does the same, but with more passion. Mako smiles into their kiss and moves from his side, only to straddle his waist. She goes in for another kiss and deepens as they continue their make out session. A scream sounds and they both separate from each other seeing a terrified Krotana on the ground of the door way. "What was that? Next time close the door." She says as she uses the wall for support to rise from the ground. They two both blush, forgetting that they weren't the only ones in the house.

"Anyway, Momma told me wake you guys up, but I wasn't expecting to see a show when I got here."She says. "Matter of fact a rated R show."She says and walks out the room. Korra who is still on Mako turns to her Fiancée that's under her. "That was so embarrassing." She says covering her face. "Yeah we should probably take you sister's advice next time." He says.

"Good morning you two." Senna says to the two young adults walking into the room. "Good Morning."They say in unison. "You guys slept well?"Tonraq says. "Yeah, we did."She says. "Maybe too well."Krotana mumbles. They all sit down at the table, Korra is on the left side of Krotana and Mako is on is on Korra's lefts side. Krotana stands from her seat. "You know, I'm sorry I have to go help take care of Kolanda's kids." She says. Korra looks at her surprised. "You Kolanada, she has kids?"She says. "Yeah she got married and had kids." Krotana says. "You don't mind if I take this with me?"She asks while holding the half plate of food. "Sure, baby." She says. "Thanks Momma." She says and hugs both Tonraq and Senna. The door closes and Korra notices her mother's expression is one with sadness. "Korra how about you go to Kolanda's and help her out."Senna says. "Sure thing momma." She says. "Well, Mako how long have you guys been engaged?"Tonraq asks. "For a month now." He says. "Where are you guys getting married?"Senna asks. "I decided we get married here."Korra says. "That's nice."Senna says. "Thanks." She says.

"You want to come, Mako?"Korra asks. "Sure, it'll be weird with just me and your parents here."He says. "Well, come on Mr. Hat Trick." She says with a sly smile. "Coming, Mrs. Hat Trick."He says with a comeback making her pout. She passes it off and walks out the door with her fiancée. "Who's this Kolanda person?"Mako asks "She was a child hood friend of me and Krotana." She says. "Oh really?"He asks. "Yeah, she traveled with Krotana all the time." She says. "We were some bad kids back then, though." She said. "We would mess with this grouchy shop owner and when we did get in trouble; we would use Krotana to give an apology."She says laughing. "In the end we would still mess with him and he finally got to our parents."She says. "Good memories, I guess?"He says as he watches her smile at her memory. "Yeah they were." She says.

Korra stops in front of a house and look around. "This should be where Kolanda's house is because of her parents being dead."Korra says. Korra knocks on the door and there's a long pause until the door of the house opens. A young woman with short black hair that reaches to her shoulders and brown sugar skin and brown eyes answers the door. The young woman eyes sprout with surprise. "Korra?"She says wit question. "Hey Kolanda."She says and the two young women both hug in greetings. "Come in." she says. "You look different Kolanda." Korra says. "Thanks, I see your still rocking those ponytails, huh?"She says. "Yeah, I just can't help it."She says. "Your name is Mako, right?"Kolanda says. Mako looks surprised that the woman knew her name. "Yeah, it's Mako."He says. "Your Korra's fiancée. You're the one Krotana been talking about."She says. "Hey Kolanda, where's the-"Everyone turns to see Krotana with a small bundle covered in a bright pink blanket. "Mako, Korra, What are you doing here?" She asks surprised at the two being there in front of her. "Momma, asked me to help you." Korra says. "She worries too much." Krotana says. "Anyway where's the baby's bottle?"She asks. "It should be in the fridge."Kolanda says. Krotana walks away walking into the kitchen. "So when did you get married?"Korra asks. "Seven years ago." She says. "Wow, so who's the lucky one?"Korra asks. "His name is Hayato."She says. "We meet while I and Krotana were at the fire nation downtown."Kolanda says. "Krotana told me that you had kids."She says. "Yeah two, I had them while at the fire nation." She says. "We stayed there for four years and I decided that I wanted to go back home." She says. "Kolanada you ready?"A voice of a man says. "Whenever you are?"She answers back.

A man appears into the room and his physical looks are strong and buff. A beard not too long that fits his features nicely and full head of raven hair. "We have guest."The man says. "No, this is a friend, Krotana's sister Korra, and her fiancée Mako."Kolanada says. "Korra, Mako this is my husband Hayato." She says hugging him sweetly. "It's nice to meet you two, especially you Avatar Korra." Hayato says. Krotana walks into the room with the pink bundle in her arms feeding it. "Thanks again, Krotana."She says. "No problem." She says "You know I love these two." She says. "Ok, we'll be back." She says and Kolanda grabs the baby from Krotana's arms and gives the baby a kiss on the cheek. "See you later."She says and the baby laughs at seeing her mother. Mako looks at Krotana that has a pained smile on her face. "My little Hanea."She says. "Akiko is asleep?"She says. "Yeah, she was tired."Krotana says as Kolanda passes her back the little baby girl. "See you two later."Krotana says and the husband and wife leave the house. "I guess you guys can help me out."Krotana say cuddling the baby. "Just make sure that Akiko doesn't wake up."She says.

Mako and Korra have been sitting on the couch and Krotana seems to have no problem with taking care of the two kids herself. Soon Korra falls asleep on Mako's shoulder. Mako stares at his fiancée as she sleeps. Krotana has finally put the little baby girl Hanea to bed and Akiko has made a sound since her parents left. They were the most quietists of kids ever. That thought is broken when the sound of crying sounds the once quiet house. Mako gently lays Korra on the couch and walk to the sound of the crying child. When he reaches the room he sees Krotana in the room with a girl who seems to be three years old girl. "Mommy?"The three year old says. "It's ok, I'm here." She says. "Where auntie and uncle?"The young girl says. "They're gone for a date and mommy is going to be here with you until their back."Krotana says. Mako's eyes widen, Krotana just referred herself as mommy. "When are we going home?"The girl says. Krotana doesn't answer. "Mommy?"She says. "Soon."She answers with a strained smile on her face. "Now go back to sleep." She says. "Remember what I told you?"She asks. "You're my sunshine." The girl says. "That's right."She says smiling and kisses her child on the forehead. Krotana walks out the room and stops to see Mako standing at the door making her eyes sprout with surprise. "How much did you hear?" She asks him as her expression changes into one that's ashamed. "Enough." He says simply. "Are they both yours?"He asks. She sighs and nods to his question. "There both mine."She says. "Who knows about this?"Mako asks. "Kolanda, Hayato, and our parents."She says. "Have you even considered telling Korra?"He says. "No, I had no intention to."She says. "I guess we both had a surprise too, huh?"She says. "How old are they?"He asks. "Akiko is two and Hanea is a year old." She says and she looks to the ground not even looking into his eyes. "I won't ask any more questions."He says and is about to walk away. "Please don't tell her."She asks. "I won't."He says and she looks at him surprised. "You would really not tell her."She says with hope in her eyes. "I don't have the right to tell her."He says. "Thank you." She says. "There's no need."He says. As he walks back to the where Korra sleeps, Krotana speaks. "Oh, and Mako just because I'm trusting you with my secret, doesn't mean that I trust you with my sister." She pauses and her tone of voice changes "I still want to you to know that I'm still tempted to make you run to the hills." She says. "I knew that."He says. "You're smart and for that I'm glad you don't think I'm joking." She says. "You're the sister of Korra, she never jokes around. Krotana laughs at this. "You are correct." She says.

* * *

This is the second chapter . I hope you guys enjoyed it. I was planning on righting two in one day, but it seems I'll have't to hold that of until tomorrow. Thank you for the review. I love feedback, I always want to know what my audience thinks about the story. Please Reveiw. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: Family bonding

Since the sudden revealment of Krotana being a mother of two kids, Mako feels wrong keeping it from Korra. She had the right to know she has two nieces from her sister, they were an addition to her family and it would be wrong when she does find out and he knew all along. Of course he would say that she told him not to and he respected her wishes. The reason why she wanted to keep it from her is the unknown.

"You ok, Mako?"Korra asks for the fifth time today. "Yeah, I'm just tired." He lies. Same lie every time and he's really worried about Korra finding out. It might result in Korra not trusting him ever, but it's Krotana's decision to tell her. "Hey I'm bored, let's spar."Korra says suddenly clearing him out his thoughts. "Sure."He says simply.

They walk into the room where Krotana is playing with Akiko, tickling her. The two year old has features that make her and Krotana look like sisters, with her hair a dark brown and tanned skin that is common for a water bender to look like, but her light hazel eyes stand out from all the rest. Krotana stops tickling the toddler noticing the audience in the room. The little girl looks at the now audience in front of them and smiles. "Korra!"The young girl says running to her with her short legs. She grabs on to Korra's leg and Korra picks the girl up, knowing that's what she wanted. After what was two days, Akiko has warmed up to Korra and Mako. "Where you guys going?"Krotana asks. "We're going to go spar."Mako says. "You want to come?"Korra asks. "I don't know." She pauses as she rises from the floor. "You want to go sparring, Akiko?" Krotana asks. The girl nods happily and Krotana smiles. "Well, it's settled." She says.

Krotana holds Akiko on her lap, sitting on the cold white ground. Akiko looks at Korra and Mako, engrossed at how they both manipulate fire to their will. "You like that, huh?"Krotana asks. Akiko nods, while also paying most attention to Korra and Mako. Watching them as they both seem to be a dance. Korra changes elements, now doing her natural element. Water flows with her arm motions as she throw s them a t Mako turning into Ice. Mako dodges them with not much effort. They both stop and Korra smiles at seeing the amazed expression of the little girl in Krotana's lap. "How about you give a try?"Korra says. "Sure, hold Akiko." She says standing up passing the toddler to Korra. Korra sits down and place Akiko on her lap. Krotana smiles knowing she's fighting Mako. "You ready?"She says. "Been ready."He says back. "Ok."She says with an ominous smile. Mako makes the first attack by throwing fire at Krotana, but Krotana throws water making mist. It's hard to see until Mako is hit in the face by something. Not ready for it he fell back from being hit in the head.

Krotana gasps, not expecting him to fall out like that. "Oh my spirits, I didn't mean to do that."She says. Korra approaches beside Krotana, while still hold Akiko, who is almost worried. "Is Mako, alright?"Akiko says with a soft voice. "He'll be fine, child. He's just resting."She says. "Krotana, I think you hit him too hard."Korra says looking at her fallen fiancée. "Well, I noticed that when he fell to the ground."Krotana says. "Let's carry him back to the house." Korra says. Krotana puts his arm of her shoulder almost falling from all the pressure. "I think we need more help."She says, struggling to stand up straight.

Mako opens his eyes, his head aching in pain. He tiredly remembers everything and groans in complete pain, holding his head. He looks around, noticing he's in the room where he and Korra sleep. He hears a small childish laugh come from somewhere in the room. He turns to his left, seeing the eyes of Akiko, smiling at him. He smiles at the little girl and he swing s his legs over the bed and watches at the toddler sits on the ground, looking up to him with a warm smile. He picks the little girl up and she wraps her little arms around his neck. "Do you feel better, Mako."She asks. "I'm ok."He says. "Akiko, it's time to go." Krotana walks into the room and sees a now conscious Mako, holding Akiko in his arms. "She didn't wake you up?"She asks. "No she was just watching me." He says. "Sorry for striking you like that."She says. "No problem, I was a little off today." He says. "Well, your little nap helped you be alarmed."She says. "Me too."He says. Krotana grabs Akiko in her arms and Mako notices that the little girl had fallen asleep. Krotana holds her daughter close to her. "She's truly yours."He says. "Yeah she is."She says. "Our parents say the same thing every time."She says. "Well, it's true." He says. She walks to the door way and before walking through, she stops. "I'm sorry for letting you keep this from Korra." She says. "I know you can never keep secrets from her, but I'll tell her soon, I promise."She says and walks out the door.

Mako lies down on the bed, thoughts going through his head. She's been noticing? He didn't think he was that noticeable, but I guess that's why Korra would always ask the same question all the time. He's been having trouble keeping this from his soon to be wife. If she doesn't tell her now, he might lose his mind. He doesn't like hiding family matters from Korra, but seeing how Korra and Akiko act around each other; it's looks to be already an aunt and niece relationship. It was like Korra already knew that Akiko was her niece. He feels someone climbing into the bed with him and her turns to see, Korra. He smiles as she climbs in next to him. "Are you ok?"She says. "Yeah."He says. He wraps his arms around her waist under the cover. "She hit you pretty hard." She says, laughing. Mako also laughs and his worries are left forgotten as he lies with his only love and best friend. He smiles and closes his eyes as they both sleep, arm in arm.

* * *

I didn't have much to right in this story. I just thought I would give some kind of family moment. I will probably update tomorrow, but it depends on what I'm doing tomorrow. (Only God Knows.) I was surprised I even got this chapter through. Well, on to the rest ot come. Please Review , Bye!:D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four: Wedding arrangements

"Korra, Mako."A small voice says. Korra opens her eyes to see Rohan in front of her. "Rohan? What are you doing here?"Korra says surprised to see the young air bender in her room. "Rohan," Mako says. The eight year old climbs on their bed and jumps up and down. Mako falls back on the pillow too tired to get up. "Well, isn't this a wonderful wake up call."She says.

Korra and Mako are surprised when they walk into the living room to see Asami, Bolin, and the air bender kids. "Hey you two." Asami greets them as they enter the room. "Big bro, Korra."Bolin says hugging them almost lifting them off the ground. He stops and Korra gives him back a hug. "How have two been?"Asami asks. "Nothing really; just hanging out with my family."Korra says. "Why are you all here?"Mako asks. "For the wedding arrangements."Ikki answers. "Yeah, since you'll be having the wedding here, we'll have to get everything done early."Asami says. "And the rest of us, wanted to come."Bolin says referring to him and the air bender kids. "So Korra, you know what that means."Asami says. Korra sighs, head hanging low. Of course she knew that she would have to try on the many dresses Asami might have brought with her.

"Hey, does anyone notice that-"Someone says entering the house and Krotana comes to view with Hanea in her arm and holding Akiko hand. She eyes looks around surprised at seeing the people in the room. "Krotana!"Rohan says breaking the silence in the room approaching the woman. "Hi Rohan, was I interrupting anything?" She says. "No, but I could be wrong because I really don't pay attention."He says. Krotana laughs at little boy's response. "You didn't interrupt anything."Asami says. Krotana looks at the woman as she spoke. "Well, that's a relief. I hate walking into conversations." She says, while saying the last sentence to herself out loud. "Um… It's nice to meet you..." Bolin says. "It's Krotana."She says. "Yeah Bolin that's Korra's sister."Meelo says. "Really, I thought you guys were messing with me."He says to the three teen air benders. "We were serious, Bolin."Ikki says. "Does it look like we have time to play games with you?"Jinora says. "No, not really."He says. Krotana looks around completely lost and sits down next to Asami. Letting go of Akiko's hand she walks away from her to Korra. "Oh Krotana, These two are my friends, Asami and Bolin."She says. "It's nice to meet you."Krotana says.

"Well, Korra, let's get started."Asami says. "What are you guys doing?"Krotana asks. "Oh, were going to fix up everything for the wedding." Asami replies. "I guess I'll join you two." She says. "She looks around at the remaining people staying here. "I guess you guys can take care of these two, while I'm gone?"Krotana asks, referring to Akiko and Hanea. "Sure, no problem." Bolin says. "We use to babysit, Rohan."Jinora says. "Thanks." She says, passing the baby to Mako. The baby giggles at him and Krotana looks at her daughter with happiness. "All the stuff you need should be in the kitchen and the other things are in the closet in your room."She says to Mako. "Let's go."Krotana says following her sister and Asami out the door.

Krotana watches Korra try on dresses that she really didn't like on herself. Krotana would only say either it was cute or agree with her sister. "I don't know Asami."Korra says as Asami holds out a long dress white dress that Korra apparently did not like.

"Humph, that was the last on Korra." Asami says putting the dress on the table with the others. "I don't want it to be too fancy and I don't want to be uncomfortable, either." Korra says. "We could come up with something like that." Krotana says. "We could always make our own wedding dress."Krotana says. "That sounds like a good idea."Asami says. "The only problem is that we don't know how to." Korra says.

"I know how to make a dress; actually I have one that might fit on what you want." Krotana says. "Wait, you made a dress?"Korra asks. "Yeah it was meant for me, but I don't need it now."She says. "What you mean you don't need it now."Asami says. "It's not important anymore."Krotana says. "Yes it is, you didn't tell me that you were engaged."Korra says. "Like I said, it's not important." She says. "It's only about you and Mako."She says. "So, you can tell me." Korra says with her famous pouting face. "Don't start with that."She says. "You can't beat the person who made the game."Krotana says to her pouting sister. "Right." Korra says.

"Since we're talking about this…" Krotana says. "What about you Asami?"Krotana says. "Well, the guy you just met is the one."Asami says. "Is that so?"Krotana says. "He seems nice." She says. "Thanks, I'm glad you say that." Asami says. "No probe." She says. "Can we go back now and go see that dress you're talking about." Korra says. "Yeah, let's go." Krotana says.

Walking towards to Kolanda's household. "Are they even here?"Korra says, noticing that no smoke comes from the chimney. "Probably asleep." Krotana says. She walks into the quiet house and walk to fireplace fixing the fire. "It's in the kid's room."Krotana says.

Korra nods and walks to Akiko and Hanea's room. Korra looks around and only sees small children clothing for either Akiko or Hanea. "Did you find it?"Krotana says walking on the two women, searching the room. "Nope, Nothing."Asami says. "Hold on."Krotana says. She walks to a box in the left corner of the room. She opens the box and pulls out many clothing that look to be of what she owns. Such as, Sundresses, pants, shirts, and other clothing. She then pulls out a short formal white dress with a light blue waist band. "This is it." Krotana says. "It looks good."Asami says looking over the dress. "What about you Korra."Krotana says. "Is this good enough?"

"I like it." She says. "Thanks Krotana."She says and Krotana passes the dress to her. "We'll have to see what it looks like when we go back to the house." She says. Krotana looks back down to the box with her clothing. "I should probably look through this later."She says. Leaving the house quietly without waking up the couple in the back room and they headed out to the house.

Reaching the house; Krotana is the first to open the door and is shocked to see a person with Akiko in his lap as the little girl rambles about yesterday's events. Akiko stops to see her mother in the house and runs to her side. "Mommy, Daddy is here."She says. The man stands up and nears Krotana. He r facial expression changes from one that is shock to one that's furious. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

This is it! You'll finally see why Krotana acts like a bitch towards Mako on the next chapter. I'm guessing there will be a lot of censored words on the next chapter, but don't worry I will try not to put a whole butch, that way there won't be a lot of beeps.

Please Review, Peace XD


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five: Second chances

"What are you doing here?"Krotana says. The man that is apparently the father of Krotana's kids looked at her with sorrow. "I wanted to say I'm sorry."He says getting closer to her. She backs away from, in a defensive way. "Don't you think it's a little too late for that?"She says. "I was stupid Krotana and I understand that." He says going through his well groomed brown hair. "I glad you do hell of a lot understand, Kaname!" She yells. "Please calm down, Krotana."Kaname says. "You have lot of damn nerve to be showing up like this."She says. "Look Krotana, I'm trying to fix things between us." He says grabbing her shoulders. "Let me go!" She yells again. The sound of crying sounds the room. They all forgot that everyone was still in the room. Krotana looks around at the people and she looks down to see her oldest daughter, with her looking frightened by her mother's yelling. Her eyes watering as she clings to Korra's shirt. Krotana then stares at her sister and seeing the shock in her eyes. She covers her mouth, feeling herself starting to cry. She doesn't, she runs out the door. "Krotana…."Korra says as she passes by her.

"_Look at her."A twenty four year old Krotana says. "She's beautiful."He says. "Yeah and she's both ours, Kaname."She says as she cradles the baby girl in her arms. "What are we going to call her?"He asks. "I don't know."She says with a shrug. "Can't we name her after you?"He says. _

"_No, I don't want her named after me."She says. She sees the child's eyes open to reveal a pair of bright hazel. She smiles seeing that the girl has one of her father's features. "Akiko..." She says. The baby smiles at this. "She seems to like it."He says. "My bright child..." She says as she holds the small child closer to her._

"_Where were you?"A twenty five year old Krotana says as the father of her year old daughter walks into the house. He hugs her and kisses both her and the child in her arms. He kisses Krotana again on the lips, but it was passionate. "What's going on?"She asks. "Close your eyes." He says. "This isn't some kind of joke is it?" She asks as she closes her eyes. _

_Ok, open them."He says. Krotana looks down and gasps at the necklace that now adorns her neck. An emerald green stone hangs from the lace around her neck. "How did you get this?"She says. "It was my great grandmother's necklace." He says. "It was her engagement necklace."He says. "It's beautiful." She says. Turning towards him, she kisses him lovingly. "I'm glad you love it."He says. Giggling comes from the small bundle in her hands as the little girl tries to grab the stone that hangs from her neck._

Krotana sits on the cliff as she watches the oceans waves rush against the wall of the cliff. She takes in a deep breath and let's it out with a big sigh. "I knew you would be up here."Krotana turns to see Korra. "What are you doing here?"She asks, as she turns back to the beautiful view in front of her. "We both found this place."She says. "Well, can't you do me a favor and leave?" She says.

"All I want to do is talk."Korra says sitting beside her sister. "Which is it…?" She says. "The fact that I had two kids or about Kaname?"She asks. "Both…" Korra says. "What about it?"She says. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was planning to, but…" She stumbles on what to say. "We had an argument and now here I am talking to you."She says. Korra looks at her sister with complete worry. "He didn't…." She says but is stopped by Krotana. "No, he didn't hit me." She says. "Then, what happened?"She asks.

"_Is that her?" A woman says. "Yep, that's the little whore." Another one says. Krotana cringes at the words spoken about her as she looks around the grocery shop. "What's wrong, mommy?"Akiko says. "It's nothing, baby." Krotana nears the check out aisle and the woman to be around her age. Krotana looks as the woman stares at her two year old girl and the baby in the stroller. "Krotana…?"The woman says. "Yes…"She says. "You don't remember me?"She says. "I don't recall ever meeting you." Krotana says.  
"Well, don't you remember me from the bar?" She says. Krotana's eyes stares at the woman, surprised. "Yeah, I thought so. After all you did steal my boyfriend."She says. "Well, are you guys still together?"She asks. Krotana doesn't look her into her eyes. The woman smiles at this. "He hasn't left you yet?"She says. "Isn't this a surprise? I thought he would have done it already, but I guess that's why you have a new edition."She says mentioning the small baby in the stroller. "What are you talking about?"Krotana says. "We've been talking about for the past two months, but as always he'd talk about the kids."The woman says. Krotana can't believe it, matter of fact even wants to believe. "I don't know what you did, but you better be ready to be dumped."She says as she passes her groceries. "Good Luck raising those kids."She says. Krotana walks out the door and she feels angry, blazing, and angry. She doesn't want to believe it, but she can't deny the fact that there were others before her._

"I'm so stupid."Kaname says as he lands on the couch. The crying of the child has stopped by the grandmother, Senna. "Daddy, what's wrong with mommy?"Akiko says, flowing tears falling from her face. "It's okay." He says, as he wipes away the threatening tear from her face. "Don't worry Akiko's dad. I'm sure Krotana will forgive you." Rohan says. "I don't know all that kid."He says back to the young boy. "I'm so sorry that I did this to you daughter."Kaname says to the two people that own the small home. "There's no need to apologize, young man." Tonraq says. "This is my entire fault."He says. "Don't be hard on yourself."Mako says. "What do you expect me to do?"Kaname says. "Korra went after her; she's probably talking with her." Senna says.

_The door opens and Krotana is quickly alarmed. Kaname walks into the house. "You think you're slick."She says. "Hi, to you too."He says sarcastically. "I found out about you scheming plan." She says. "I'm just another one of your playthings, huh?"She says. "What are you talking about?"He says. "Your old whore told me everything. Non-bender or not, I should water bend your ass through that wall."She says. "Look your confusing me, what are you talking about?"He says putting a hand on her shoulder. _

_She jerks away from his touch and stares at him with evil eyes. "I trusted you and had kids with you..." She says. "I can't believe you!" She yells. "Look, I don't know what you're talking about…" He says. "Can you calm down and speak to me."He says. Silence sounds the room. "Is it true, were you going to leave after that first night?"She says. He doesn't answer as he looks away from her. "I don't want to believe it…" She pauses "So, tell me she was lying." _

_He doesn't answer and he sighs. He's about to speak, but doesn't get a chance to when she sees the look in his eyes. "I can't believe you!" She yells as she walks out the room. Quickly running after her, he grabs her arm and she tries to struggle out of his hold. "Look, let me explain." He says. She gets her arm free. "Don't explain anything." She says and walks into Akiko's and Hanea's room._

"So you left." Korra says. "I didn't know what else to do. Knowing that he would leave me, I couldn't just stay."Krotana says. "You still love him, don't you?"Korra ask. "Of course I do. I just can't trust him." She says. "Trust goes a long way."Korra says. Krotana cups her face in both of her hands. "You can always repair that trust too."Korra says and Krotana looks at her sister. "I don't think I can do that."She says. "It's just a suggestion."

Everyone stares as the door opens to reveal the two sisters walking into the room. Alarmed, Kaname quickly stands in front of Krotana. "Krotana, I'm sorry, I was never planning on leaving you. I will never abandon you or the kids. You're everything…" He doesn't get to finish as Krotana kisses him on his lips. She breaks apart from him and stares into his eyes. "All that matters is that you love us." She says as she mentions Akiko and Hanea. "So I don't get it, are you guys together?"A confused Bolin says. Everyone in the room shakes their head except Rohan and Akiko that are laughing at Bolin's question. "Yes Bolin, They are." Asami says.

* * *

Sorry that I have't updated yesterday, but Mondays always suck to me.

:( Forgive me!

Anyway Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six: Crazy incidents

Five weeks have passed and the wedding is not very far away. Kaname and Krotana have happily been getting along, but that doesn't change any doubts Krotana has. Getting ready for the upcoming wedding has been putting stress on her and Korra has notices. The way she has stopped threatening Mako time from time and having less time with the kids. Korra has never seen her so dull. She seems to having no fun. Asami time from time helps her, but being independent. Krotana doesn't accept the help. That still doesn't stop Asami though and neither does Korra.

"I don't know what to do with her."Korra says.

"Take her out or something." Mako says.

"What if she refuses?"She says.

"I don't know. Force her to go."He says.

Mako doesn't really care because he has fewer threats thrown at him by the avatar's sister.

"Taking her out will only making her consists on go back home and work." She says.

Korra paces back and forth in the room as Mako sits on their bed.

"Just sit there and keep her company"

"No, the last time I attempted to do that she kicked me out."

"Well, she really doesn't have much to do now, right?"He says

Korra stop to stare at him and he sees the answer in her eyes.

"Wow, it's that bad."He says.

She nods and goes back to pacing in the room. Korra knows when her sister starts something, she finishes it. She knows her to well and have witnessed restless nights as she works.

"Maybe you should go talk to her."Mako says.

Korra ponders on the idea. "Sounds good enough." She says.

Next day, Korra walks to Kolanda's house and walks in to be greeted by Akiko.

"Aunt Korra."The toddler says while running her aunt.

After the things that happened the past five weeks; Krotana explained the truth to Akiko. Being the little girl she is, she was glad Korra was her aunt.

"Where's uncle Mako?"She asks.

"He's at home with grandma and grandpa." Korra says as she picks the small toddler up from the ground.

"Oh, Hey Korra." She looks up to see Kaname in the room.

Korra has also had a good relationship with the blonde. She notices that Hanea is in his arms being fed to. Korra smiles at the father of the two children. She sees the features in Hanea. Akiko has the features of her mother, but the two children have a good mix of features of both parents.

"Hey."She says.

"What you doing here?"He asks.

"Looking for Krotana."She answers.

"Oh, well, she's in the same place as usual." He says.

Walking away from the room before giving thanks; she heads to Krotana's little headquarters. Knocking on the door to her room a banging noise sounds and a loud curse.

"Kaname, for the last time leave me alone!" Krotana yells which startles Korra.

"Uh… It's Korra."She says slowly.

Silence sounds again and Korra starts to feel very conscious that she probably pissed her off. She's grabbed out her thoughts when the door swings swiftly and Krotana appears with an angered demeanor that shivers down Korra's spine.

"What do you want?"She says.

"C-can we talk?"Korra says stuttering.

Her sister can be a very scary bitch and she learned that by experience. The very last time she saw her act like this is when she was humiliated by her so called friends and Krotana's demeanor changed for the worst. Chaos broke out that day and Korra just remember seeing bloody noses.

"Sure we can talk." She says.

Korra slowly enters the room and sees paper scatter on the floor and unfinished drawing all around. Korra scans the room with quite curiosity. Did she even sleep?

"What is it you want to talk about?"

"Well…I was wondering…." She says as she looks at her sister.

Korra voice go lower because of her insecurity to her sister's death glares that were caused by lack of sleep.

"Speak up What are you saying?"Krotana says frustrated.

Korra gulps trying to get rid of the big lump that forms in her throat. She suddenly starts talking in rapid speed and Krotana looks at her confused.

"Hold on, speak English."Krotana says and Korra stops.

Korra slowly sighs and Krotana also sighs, but in frustration. Silence sounds the room and the sound of tapping sounds the room. Looking up Korra notices the sound comes from her sister who is waiting patiently for her to speak.

"Krotana, I want you to hold up on what you're doing."She says.

Korra looks down waiting on her sister's reply. A sighs sounds the room and Korra looks back to her sister who has a now depressing voice in tune.

"Finally it took you long enough" She says.

Korra looks at her surprised from her unexpected answer.

"So… you not going to bound my face in?"She asks.

A laugh escapes her and it sounds the whole house. Korra stares at her sister with complete confusion.

"What are you talking about? I would never do that to you. You're my sister you know."

"But… what a-about that…"She asks.

"Are you talking about that pre-school thing? I was young then… You know I had anger management."She says.

She laughs and enters the bathroom from across her room. Korra watches as she laughs herself through the hallway and to the bathroom door. Before walking in Krotana looks at Korra who looks dumbstruck.

"This was a nice talk, Korra."She says and enters the bathroom while still laughing loudly.

Kolanda walks into the room slowly, looking around the room.

"Should I ask what just happened?"She says.

"I don't think you should."She says back to her old friend.

"Ok…"She says passing the room while also passing the laughing Krotana in the bathroom.

Korra walks into the house and see her parents both sitting on the couch.

"Hey sweetie, where did you go?"Senna says.

"I went so go see Krotana." She says.

"What's wrong, baby?" Tonraq asks, noticing his daughter's blank expression.

Korra look to both of her parents and then shake her head.

"It's Krotana, she starting laughing crazily."She says.

Both of her parents look at each other. They always knew Krotana always laugh in a very unique way (I mean she snorts when she laughs.)

"You know your sister can't help it."Senna says.

"No momma, she laughed when nothing was funny and then locked herself in the bathroom."Korra says explaining.

"Maybe she was laughing about something in the past."Her father says.

Korra shake her head, knowing that's not the reason. Krotana never laughs like that anymore…. No… today she seems to have lost it. It was like everything she was holding back came out with a bang.

"Your right it could be nothing."Korra says and before walking out the living room she hugs both her parents.

"I don't know what I did."Korra says to her fiancée.

Mako looks as Korra paces around the room as if Déjà Vu.

"She said something about having anger issues and then about the preschool accident….I doesn't know what I did."

"Calm down… What are you talking about?"He says.

Korra looks at him with a very confused expression.

"Weren't you listening?"She says

"I couldn't understand."He says.

Korra sits on the bed and grabs the pillow and howlers into it. Mako waits as she gets through with her screams of frustration.

"Now can you speak more slowly?"Mako asks.

A yes is sounded from Korra while her face is still in the pillow.

"Now what happened?"He said.

"She laughed and left."She says.

Mako looks at her confused.

"What…?"

"She laughed and Left."

"That's it…?"

She nods and puts her head back into the pillow. Silence goes into the room as Mako thinks. Korra looks up from the pillow.

"I don't get it…. What did I say or do that was so hilarious to her?"Korra says.

Mako shrugs at her question.

"We'll never know… we are talking about Krotana."

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a week. I was so lazy and having fun... that I almost forgot to write the next chapter.

Please forgive my idoicy. :(

Pelase Review! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven: Sister vs. Sister

"Mommy, Mommy…."Akiko says awakening her mother.

"What is it?"Krotana ask with a tired expression.

Yesterday, Korra came over and told her to stop the unneeded work for her sister's wedding. During that time when she was working non-stop, she didn't sleep. She finally is in bed and is waken by her daughter.

"Are you ok?"The small girl asks.

"I'm fine…"

Krotana rises from her pillow and leaves the comfortable place where she was peacefully getting rest. Looking around the room she notices the trashed paper balls.

'I didn't notice this.' She says within her thoughts.

"Mommy, I'm bored."Akiko says

She knew Akiko was asking for something. She uses to do the same thing to Korra. She's not surprised by her being bored.

"Where's your daddy?"

Getting up and picking up her small daughter; she walks out the door. Walking into the living room with the sound of small giggles. She sees as Kaname play with their year old daughter. Kaname looks up from the laughing child in his arms and notice the audience in the room.

"Did I wake you?"He says

Shaking her head with a no she walks beside him while still having Akiko in her arms.

"No….not at all."She says.

Hanea notices looks at her father now with a curious face and then seeing Krotana she smile brightly. Akiko gets out of Krotana's arm now sitting on her lap. Krotana smiles at her with a loving smile. Kaname passes the baby to her, noticing how she wiggles out of his hold. Krotana holds her in the air and bring her back down as she gives her an Eskimo kiss.

Kaname watches the mother as she plays with her child. He sees how much light comes to her eyes and he it wasn't long ago he would see that same light when she gave birth to both of them.

"Are you ok from yesterday?"He asks

"Oh yesterday….. It was nothing."

"Whatever she said must have been hilarious."He says

Krotana laughs a little.

"It really wasn't meant to be funny."

"Why are we out here?"Mako asks.

"I want to look around."Korra says. Walking hand in hand they walk around the cold tundra.

"It's cold out here, you know." Korra rolls her eyes.

"This is my first time hearing you complain."

"We weren't walking around in the cold."He says.

Korra laughs at his response.

"Are you…. Nervous?"She says.

"What you mean?"He asks.

Silence goes on and Mako waits for her answer.

"Are you nervous about the wedding?"She asks.

Mako ponders on the question a little.

"I'm kind of nervous. Why'd you ask?"

Korra shrugs "I am."

"I don't blame you."He says.

Korra looks at Mako. He was her crush and now her fiancée and going on to being her husband. She also the avatar and having that title also brings danger to the ones she loves. Why wouldn't she be nervous?

"Does this have to do something with your avatar duties?"He asks.

He's hit the arrow right at the bull's eye.

"Yeah it does."

"Do you feel pressured about it?" He says.

She nods a little at his question.

"Is that the real reason for you bringing me out here?"

She laughs sheepishly at this.

"Maybe this ties in with it."She says.

He shakes his head; of course Korra wouldn't bring him out here for any reason.

"I'm sure we'll make it through this, I promise." He says.

He brings her into a lovingly hug. Korra takes the chance to lean into his chest and he holds her more closely.

"We should probably head back then?" She says.

Heading back home they come across Krotana. Korra stops walking and things from yesterday flashes through her mind. Mako looks at Korra as to why she stopped and followed her gaze towards the young woman that now lies on the snowy field. The young woman looks around and sees her sister and her fiancée.

When she sees Korra and her blank expression… she tries hard not to laugh at her.

"Hey you guys." She says.

"Hey… Krotana." Korra says.

Krotana looks at Mako and asks very slowly.

"What wrong with her?" She says.

Mako shrugs.

"Look… Korra, I'm sorry about yesterday." She says.

"It's… fine…" She says

"You know I have a weird sense of humor and that sometimes give people the tendency to stay away from me." She says.

Korra nods her blank expression still on her face.

"Anyway… See you later." Mako says.

He grabs Korra hand and leaves Krotana. Korra still stares off somewhere else.

'What's wrong with these two?' he says in his thoughts.

A knock sound the door and Senna opens it.

"Hey momma." She says.

Giving her mother a hug and she walks into the house.

"How have you been?" Senna asks.

"I'm doing fine… finally sleeping." She says.

She laughs at this.

"Your sister told me that you needed a rest."

As if on cue Korra walks into the room and Krotana turns around to see her. As soon as Krotana turns her head she walks away backwards.

"Korra I need to talk with you." Krotana says.

"Um… Ok." She says.

She walks back into the room with little hesitation.

"Can we go outside and talk." Krotana says.

"Sure." She answers.

Once they are both outside in front of the house…. Krotana sighs.

"Can you please talk right around me?" She says.

Korra looks at her confused.

"What… are …you... Talking about?" She says.

"See… See… that's what I'm talking about."

"Can you tell me what I'm doing?"

"You should know… you're stuttering and talking slow to like I don't understand"

"I-I don't stutter."

"Oh… you think that?"

Korra stars at her sister annoyed and confused.

"What does that suppose to mean?"

Krotana doesn't answer.

"I thought you wanted to talk about yesterday?" Korra ask

Korra is very confused and pissed to know what she's really getting to.

"Not only am I talking about yesterday… I'm talking what you did to today when we met up."Krotana answers.

"Then what are you talking about… is it when I came over to speak with you or your obnoxious humor?"

"Oh… you think my humor is obnoxious?"

"Didn't I just say it or were you not listening."

Krotana pouts and groan with anger.

"You know...I don't know why I even did this." Krotana says.

She's about to walk away until Korra grabs her arm.

"No… You wanted to talk... let's talk."

Krotana scoffs.

"Apparently… we can't talk to each other without getting the other confused, so bye Korra Jean."

Korra lets go of her arm and Krotana smirks.

"Did you just..." Korra says.

"What…. Did I just call you by the nick name that you so much despise? Why...yes I did." She says with much confidence.

Krotana then walks away with a smirk still plastered on her face.

"Go to hell!" Korra yells.

"With pleasure…!" Krotana yells back.

Korra growls at her response and angrily walks into the house.

* * *

Sorry for it being so late. I've stopped having that ispiration from when I first started.

Please Review! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight: Sister Messages

"I'm not speaking to her, and that's final." Mako sighs for the third time of the day. He heard the two sisters yelling on the top of their lungs. That's why he's now sitting here as his fiancé runs a marathon around the room. The only thing he hopes is that he doesn't get in the middle of it, but a person can only dream.

"Are you even listening to me?" Mako snaps out of his thoughts as his she stare at him with a questioning manner. "I'm still listening." He lies. She rolls her eyes and waves him off walking out the room.

"Whatever Mako," She says.

Krotana angrily packs up her stuff and her children's things. She mumbles under her breath as she packs everything in her boxes.

"Krotana, you're leaving?"Kolanda asks. Krotana throws one of her discarded clothing and turns angrily to her friend. "Yeah, I'm going back home." She says. Kolanda backs away from the door a little sensing her friend's killer intent radiate the room.

"But…what about your sister's wedding?" She says. "You know Akiko might be interested, considering that she's never been to a wedding."

"She'll be fine." Krotana says as she goes back to her work.

Kolanda still stands in the doorway and watch her friend pack her and her children's things. Krotana stops her ministrations and stare at her friend.

"I'm sorry, me and Korra…"She doesn't get to finish her sentence.

"I heard you guys from a mile away." She says. "You guys speak louder and louder when having an argument."

Krotana laughs at this and stops when she sees Akiko. She runs to her mother and sit in her lap with loving joy. Krotana holds her child in her arms and kisses her cheek. Akiko stares into her mother's eyes and smiles at her.

"Are we going home, mommy?" She's asks.

She sighs at this question and turn towards the boxes behind her. She looks back at the toddler in her arms and shakes her head.

"Not yet," She answers.

Krotana sees joy in her little eyes and smile at this. Akiko stands from her mother's lap and runs to the living room. Krotana rises from the ground and walks to the door way, noticing her friend with a smug smile on her features.

"You made Akiko do that, didn't you?" She says.

Kolanda shakes her head and walks away from the door way with a little giggle escaping her lips. Krotana shakes her head at this, she was always sneaky.

Korra walks around her cold tundra home. Why is she so angry with her sister anyway? All she did was call her by her Old Nick name and she went berserk. There argument was the stupidest on a scale of one through ten. Sighing at the very problems at hand, she simply sits on the cliff that is most familiar when she defeated Amon long ago. Why is it this place that she goes to when she has a problem?

"Krotana…?" A voice says calling out her sister's name.

Korra turns and the she's sees Kaname. The man looks surprised as to find out it was not Krotana, but Korra instead.

"Sorry, I thought you were Krotana." He says.

"It's okay," She says. "People would sometimes get us confused all the time."

He laughs at this and sits beside her. Korra scoots over for him and look out in the view of the ocean blue. Silence between the two people and Kaname clears his throat.

"So you're ready to get married?" He says starting up conversation.

"Yeah... I am." She says.

Korra look at the man that was her sister's former fiancée. What made them get together anyway? What made her sister fall for this man?

"You don't mind if I ask a personal question?"She asks.

"Sure, I don't mind." He answers.

"How did you and Krotana meet?"

She hears an audible huff come from him and she waits on his answer.

"We meet at a bar and I was formerly in a relationship. I wasn't always in one relationship; I would sometimes be in two relationships or three." He starts.

"As soon as I saw your sister walk into those doors I knew something was different about her. I flirted with her a little and she would just ignore them. The more I tried I started feel something that I've never felt for a woman before. I've never had a crush before and it drove me crazy."

He laughs a little as if he had a little flashback at his memories.

"Soon I started to get to know her and we quickly became friends. It was harder for me to even get to hang out with her." He pauses.

"We then went to a new bar in town that I found and we got drunk."He says. "That's when Akiko was conceived."

Korra listens to his story and then look back out to the blue ocean. So it was child that brought them together? Krotana seems to really love him, but can't trust him because of his old ways. She notices that he understands why there here now and why she's so angry with him. She sees pain and love in his eyes. He really loves her, but has never had to express it.

"You know she's never spoken about you." He says.

Korra looks at him with any hint of surprise at his statement. Instead, she smiles at this.

"I wasn't something she could very much talk about." She replies.

"I guess it's hard to take in that the avatar has a twin sister I guess?"

Korra shakes her head and haves a short flashback of when she first discovered when she was the avatar. It was just her and Krotana playing outside one day; Krotana learned how to water bend and so did she until she defensively threw fire at a ball of water from her sister when sparring.

When discovering this Krotana soon became a little distant from her and they hardly spoke to each other. Of course they were still doing everything they normally did when playing together, but it seemed…..awkward.

"I heard your guys yelling yesterday too."

Korra is taken away from her thoughts when he brings up yesterday's frustration to her head. Talking about this situation between her and her sister was definitely embarrassing.

"Were we that loud?" She asks modestly.

He looks at her and she sees a clear answer through his eyes at what he heard was most definitely unfriendly between two sisters.

"Everything was loud and clear to the ears. Your sister came in with a storm over her head…literally." He says.

She sighs at this very description of her own sister's anger. Why should she be angry? She was the one barging in with the many requests and statements to her. How could she also have the same level emotion of angry as her own? Of course the argument was pitiful and very preschool.

"What's she's doing now?"She asks.

"I left before she woke up, so she should be awake by now." He answers.

"When you speak to her tell her I'm sorry and my actions were foolish, childish, and rude."

"You know you aren't the only one that needs to apologize, but I will make sure to deliver the message to her." He says.

He rises from the ground and wave a goodbye to her. Korra waves back in return and she watches him vanish from her sight.

"Mommy…Mommy."Akiko speaks to her mother with a soft tone.

Krotana looks at her child with a questioning look. She notices that she holds her finger as if it has been hurt.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Hanea bit my finger" She says holding out her left hand, sticking up her index finger.

As a concerned mother as always, she looks at her child's small hand. She pats her head; giving her a little kiss on her cheek.

"It's ok; you know Hanea is sorry for what she did." She says.

Krotana sees her smile that she so dearly loves to see and gives her a hug.

"I know mommy, Hanea is my sister after all." She says.

Krotana smiles at this, but inside she know Kolanda had something to do with it. It was like evidence at crime scene; her finger prints were all over the place. She's trying to get her to go apologize to Korra and what better way to persuade her was by using her oldest child. She's real sneaky to even be playing that guilt card on her, but she totally deserves it though.

The sound of a door opening sounds the house and she sees Kaname in view. Akiko escapes from their hug and runs to her father with open arms. He holds the little girl in his arms with a bright smile on his features. Kaname let's go of the child and she runs into her room, probably grabbing her toys.

"I meet up with your sister and she told me to tell you she's sorry." He says.

She responds with a nod of her to his message that had come from Korra.

Kaname nods and Akiko walks back into the room with a purple stuffed animal in her arms. Kaname bends down to her level and strokes her hair softly. "Look at this daddy." She says holding out a baby doll.

* * *

This chapter might not make any sense.

Reviews would be great! =D


End file.
